Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Wonderland
Wonderland *Items Obtainable: Potion x6, Ether x2, Hi-Potion x2, Mega-Potion x2, Elixir, Tent, Camping Set x3, Defense Up, Mythril Shard x3, Thunder-G, Aero-G, Aeroga-G, Navi-G, Footprints, Stench, Antenna, Claw Marks, Dalmatians 13 - 18 and 58 - 60. *Accessories Obtainable: Ifrit's Horn. *Magic Obtainable: Blizzard. *Trinities: Blue Trinity 5 and 6. *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Red Nocturne, Soldier, Large Body. *Bosses Encountered: Trickmaster. Wonderland Overview You start of in a rabbit hole, and meet the White Rabbit. Follow him into the next room, where you'll be greeted by a Doorknob - push the bed into the wall to reveal a doorway, then drink one of the concoctions on the table to shrink down enough to fit through. Once you shrink down, you'll have a chance encounter with a new enemy, the Red Nocturne - they have 24 HP, 9 ATK and DEF, and only give 1 EXP. However, they drop HP balls and munny, as well as a low chance of dropping Ether, Blaze Shard, or Fira Ring. Deflect their shots back at them to stun them, then combo them into oblivion. You'll meet up with Alice and the Queen of Hearts - Alice is on trial. You'll need to find some evidence, but first talk with Alice until she begins repeating herself - she's got a lot of interesting things to say. Save your game, then head through the door to the left of the Queen of Hearts to enter the Lotus Forest. Lotus Forest You'll meet the Cheshire Cat here, but unless you are a skilled riddle solver you may just want to ignore him. There are four pieces of Evidence you can find - one will do, but it's better for you to get all of them. Search the small alcove on your right as you enter and walk past the red flower to find a chest containing Footprints, your first piece of Evidence. There's a Blue Trinity here that you can use to get a Potion, Ether, a Tent, and some MP recovery balls. If you give the flower a Potion, you'll get back a Hi-Potion and some more MP balls. Give the red flowers Ethers to get a Camping Set from each, as well as a few HP balls. Head back to the alcove with the Blue Trinity, then jump on the mushrooms to reach a door on the side of the large tree. This takes you to the Bizarre Room - you'll land on the fireplace near a chest containing Stench, the second piece of Evidence. Head back into the forest proper and move past the second red flower to find more mushrooms. Jump on the small one, then jump to the mushroom on your right - from there, you'll spot another chest. Jump to it and grab the Antenna from it to obtain your third piece of Evidence. While you're there, check the corner of the room to find a blue chest - jump at the last second to grab onto the ledge and you'll get the Thunder-G for your troubles. Head back to the three mushrooms, jump on the smallest one again, and then jump to your left - the chest here contains Dalmatians 16 - 18. Head back to the entrance and look for the large yellow flower near the faux lake. Give it a Potion to make it grow, then stand on the nearby stump to raise a platform, then head over to the big tree in the middle. Choose to take one of it's seeds after examining it, but leave it on the ground. Hit the tree to change it's direction, then eat the seed to shrink - head back to the alcove where you found the Footprints, jump up the mushrooms and follow the platforms to the new opening that leads to the Bizarre Room. Use first-person view to spot the last chest, and carefully jump to it to obtain the Claw Marks, the last piece of Evidence. The Cheshire Cat will give you Blizzard for your hard work - return to the Queen to present the Evidence. When you arrive, save your game before you do anything else. Talk to the Cards blocking the path to the Queen to present the Evidence, and you'll have to choose a box that contains the Evidence - there's five boxes, so if you collected all four available pieces, you have a higher chance of getting your Evidence back. If you pick the wrong box, either Donald or Goofy(or both of them) will pop up and be put in cages - you'll need them for the next fight, so if you do choose the wrong box, it'd be safer to simply reload from the last save game. Alternatively, you can break their cages to free them. BOSS FIGHT: Cards and Tower Wonderland Overview II Seems Alice has gone missing - don't worry about the Cards, they won't attack you anymore. Seems one fight was enough to make them sorry. Head back to the rabbit hole where you first appeared to fight some enemies - defeat them to make a chest appear, and grab the Mega-Potion from it. You'll run across the Large Body Heartless here - they've got 160 HP, 11 ATK, and 10 DEF, but they're worth 7 EXP apiece and may drop Hi-Potion, Spirit Shard, or a Protera Chain upon defeat. Combo them from behind, and finish them off with magic attacks from a distance. Head back to Lotus Forest, and feed the yellow flower another Potion to make it grow - slide the boulder into the pond to make two mushrooms appear, and then hit the big tree to get another shrinking nut. Before you use the nut, hit the tree to keep it facing away from you, then shrink down and head back to the pond. Use the mushrooms you raised with the boulder to access an enclosed area - feed the yellow flower a Hi-Potion to receive a Mega-Potion and some MP balls. Use the Blue Trinity to find a Camping Set and more MP balls, then enter the nearest door to arrive back in the Queen's Castle. Open the chest to find an Aero-G, then drop down and re-enter Lotus Forest. Head to the back, and jump on the mushrooms to reach the branch with the acorn on it. From there, enter the doors set into the canopy to enter the Bizarre Room. Check the lamp to light it, and you'll find a chest with a Defense Up inside. Take it, then light the second lamp and examine the picture that appears to re-enter another enclosed area of the forest. Feed a Potion tot he flower on your right to get a Hi-Potion and some MP balls, then give the other flower an Elixir to receive a Mythril Shard and some munny. Exit the way you came to re-enter the Bizarre Room, and examine the shelf with the teddy bear. Attack the latch to make the shelf drop the bear, then exit the room the way you entered. Back in the forest, head to the entrance and jump on the mushrooms in the alcove with the Blue Trinity - head up towards the door above the entrance, and you'll exit out back into the Bizarre Room, on the other wall. Turn on the faucet to make the pot turn real, then jump into the pot to return to the Queen's Castle; the nearby chest contains Dalmatians 58 - 60. Save your game, and return to the Bizarre Room through the door and grow big again. The book in the corner contains a Mythril Shard - grab it, then head over to the teddy bear and move it to the other chair to make a clock. Move the clock to reveal another entrance - shrink again, then exit to the Tea Party Garden. Tea Party Garden Grab the Aeroga-G from the chest before you jump down into the main area. Read the sign - sit in each chair to start two battles and collect an Elixir, a Potion, an Ether, and two more Potions, along with some MP and HP balls and munny. After you do this, there's a chance you'll begin to encounter White Mushrooms from this point on.Enter the nearby door to head back into the Bizarre Room. You're now on the ceiling - it shouldn't surprise you anymore. Jump onto the table from the ramp and light the candles to speak with the Cheshire Cat, then head over and flip the latch that opens a hidden door. Head through the newly-revealed door to find another chest that contains Dalmatians 13 - 15. Re-enter the Bizarre Room and check the plant to get some Potions and a Mythril Shard, then head back into the Queen's Castle area and save your game before you talk to the Cheshire Cat. If you're lucky, you'll be level 14 or higher by this point. BOSS FIGHT: Trickmaster Return to Traverse Town *Items Obtainable: Defense Up After completing wonderland, head back to Traverse Town to upgrade your armor, weapons, and the like. Buy at least 20 Potions, and a few Hi-Potions, for the next area. To get the Defense Up, head to the Cafe and destroy all of the chairs. Target the candles and use blizzard to put them all out - a chest will open, revealing a Defense Up. Head back to the Gummi Ship and set a course to the Lv. 2 Battle world - the Coliseum. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough